


Rendered my heart helpless

by Misaki_0415



Series: All these years... [1]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Beneath his calm composure I present to you shy Jamil, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, He's so in love someone save him (actually don't save him let him be, Jamil really loves pinching Kalim's cheeks, Kissing, M/M, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaki_0415/pseuds/Misaki_0415
Summary: From servant to lover, from hatred to adoration...Jamil never thought that he would be holding the hand of the one he had once hated so intensely, nor had he pictured that he would be kissing the one he had once desired to chase away."Kalim...My heart beats for you."
Relationships: Kalim Al-Asim & Jamil Viper, Kalim Al-Asim/Jamil Viper
Series: All these years... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034532
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	Rendered my heart helpless

_ All these years...I have been told to step on the footprints you have left behind... _

_ All these years...I have been told to hide in your shadows...to stay behind you...to never surpass you...to understand that I, Jamil Viper, am merely your servant and have no rights to outshine you. _

_ Constantly chained, it was asphyxiating. I wanted to be free...to give it my all and to dominate in the rankings too! Why did I have to hold back and let you take all the glory with that stupid grin on your face?! _

_ I hate you...I hate you...Kalim, I DESPISE YOU! You stole everything from me...living contentedly with a carefree smile, completely oblivious to the damage you had done _ _ — _

__ “J...Jamil?” 

Jamil inhaled sharply and turned his head abruptly to the sound calling out to him, slightly startled. Kalim had his eyes half closed as his hand reached out to Jamil, trembling from the drowsiness his flu had brought him. Jamil swiftly walked closer to Kalim’s bed and caught his outstretched hand. He sighed as he sat on the side of Kalim’s bed quietly and watched as Kalim fell back into slumber, his consciousness refusing to let go of Kalim’s hand.

_ I really hate you...so why does my heart beat for you? Why does my heart throb at the sight of you in pain?  _

__ Jamil bit his lip and frowned. He looked around the room and made sure no one was coming into Kalim’s room anytime soon, and that Kalim was fast asleep. Slowly, he reached out with his free hand and gently caressed Kalim’s cheek.

“Nngh...”

Jamil pulled his hand back quickly in surprise. He peered at Kalim’s face just to make sure he was still asleep—

“Good. You need all the rest you can get now.”

Jamil whispered into the soft breeze and dimly lit surroundings. His lips curled up into a rare, genuine smile as he continued to watch over Kalim. 

_ Back then, I was forced to take care of you...The responsibilities of watching over an oblivious dumbass were forced upon me.  _

_ When had it become impossible to leave your side? _

__ Behind his cold, ashen eyes, were an unlimited amount of affection reserved for Kalim. One would never see it from his eyes or hear it from his lips, and Jamil would rather it stay that way. Surely he couldn’t let anyone see him in such a state—staring at Kalim, completely mesmerized. 

Even in his sleep, the look on his face still remained vulnerable. His soft cheeks nearly merged with his pillow—and Jamil had to try so hard to suppress the urge to squish his cheeks. His chalky white bangs fell out of place without his usual headband, and his constant tossing and turning tousled his hair even further. 

_...I want to pinch his cheeks. _

__ Jamil shook his head, telling himself to snap out of it. He cocked his head to the side and propped his cheek against his palm, his mind flitting about and wandering to random memories he and Kalim shared...

...

_ “Jamil~! If you keep furrowing your brow, you’re going to have wrinkles!” Kalim waved Jamil’s notebook in the air as he skipped in the distance. _

_ “Then give me back my notebook!” Jamil frowned and closed the distance between them. _

_ “Ja~mil~! You need to loosen up once in a while!” Kalim yelled as he pulled the distance again. “Over here! Come get your notebook!” _

_ “Hah...I don’t get you...Is running after you supposed to make me loosen up?!” Jamil sighed and chased after Kalim. _

_ They raced on the campus grounds under the vivid sunlight, completely ignorant of the puzzled glances the students nearby gave them. _

_ “Jamil! You’re too slow!”  _

_ “Kalim, don’t run too fast! You’ll fall!”  _

_ “No I won’t—Argh!” _

_ “...Hah...What did I tell you...” _

_ Jamil gradually came to a stop as he reached Kalim, who was sitting on the ground holding his ankle, his face twisted in pain. Jamil picked up the notebook resting haphazardly on the ground and stuffed it in his bag. _

_ “Serves you right for running so fast, you idiot. Good luck getting back to the dorms yourself.” Jamil smirked and turned on his heel, seemingly about to walk away. _

_ “...Jamil...” Kalim whimpered in pain as tears started to form in his eyes. _

_ Jamil stopped and turned back to face Kalim, a small smile forming on his lips. _

_ “...Just kidding.” _

_ Jamil kneeled down and pinched Kalim’s cheeks gently before using his healing magic to dull the pain. Kalim’s grimace began to evaporate into a relieved smile—Jamil’s lips curled up into an adoring smile unconsciously upon seeing Kalim’s relief as he ruffled Jamil’s hair and turned his back to him.  _

_ “Get on.” _

_ Kalim wrapped his arms around Jamil’s neck, clung onto him and flashed him an innocent, childlike smile. Jamil averted his gaze as he grunted and stood up, careful not to drop him. Kalim’s legs wrapped around Jamil’s waist as he rested his thighs on Jamil’s calloused yet protective hands, swinging gently to the rhythm of Jamil’s footsteps. They headed back to the dorm in silence, their surroundings gradually losing sharpness and fading to warm, gentle hues of marigold. _

_ “...Jamil?” _

_ “Hm? Does it hurt anywhere else—” Jamil turned his head upon Kalim’s calling, yet before he got to finish his sentence, a soft sensation collided with his cheeks. He stopped in his tracks with wide eyes, staring into Kalim’s vermillion eyes which were clearly reflecting his cheeks—stained a pale pink from how flustered he was. He quickly turned his head away in embarrassment. _

_ “S-Shut your eyes and take a nap or something.” Jamil stuttered as he tried to hide his blush as much as possible. Kalim bit his lip as he stifled a laugh. How he wished he had a mirror to show Jamil what he looked like. The bright shade of pink on his cheeks stood out like a sore thumb in the dimly lit surroundings, and a small pout had made its way onto Jamil’s face. A light breeze brushed past the duo, causing Kalim’s hair to tickle Jamil’s bare cheeks. The crisp, faint scent of Kalim’s shampoo reached Jamil’s nose, followed by the cheery tinkle of Kalim’s dangling earrings swaying in the wind. Jamil gritted his teeth as he tried to keep his cool, but it was clear that his efforts were in vain.  _

_ “Okay, I’ll close my eyes.” Kalim smiled and nuzzled the nape of Jamil’s neck, tightening the embrace before burying his head into Jamil’s shoulders. Jamil’s cheeks burned even more vigorously now, and he cursed Kalim for making him blush. _

_ Nonetheless, he couldn’t stop his lips from curling upwards. _

__ ...

_ “Jamil...”  _

_ “Hm? What is it now?” Jamil looked up from the book he was reading as Kalim slipped into his room. _

_ “S...Sleep with me...I’m scared...” _

_ “What? What are you scared of? Weren’t you always fine sleeping by yourself?” Jamil shot him a questioning look as he put his book away. _

_ “F-Floyd told me there will be sea creatures to gobble me up when I’m fast asleep...I tried falling asleep but I couldn’t...” _

_ “...Kalim, he’s obviously playing with you.” _

_ “...” _

_ Kalim hung his head as he shuffled closer to Jamil’s bed, his eyes watering, as if he was about to cry anytime. Jamil sighed as he scooted over a bit and patted the empty space next to him. Kalim picked up his pace and swiftly slipped under the sheets. Jamil chuckled softly as he watched Kalim peek out from the sheets. _

_ “It’s okay, just go to sleep. I’ll be right here.” Jamil kissed him softly on the forehead before slipping his hand into Kalim’s. _

__ ...

“Such an idiot...And now he’s sick because he ran in the rain.” Jamil sighed. “Why do I even put up with him?”

“Jamil...? Are you still here?”

“Mmhmm.” 

“...Thank you. For...being there for me no matter what, and always taking care of me...”

Jamil narrowed his eyes tenderly as Kalim gave him a soft, angelic smile, his sanguine eyes seemingly luminous—

His garnet eyes.

Whenever he looked into those bewitching eyes of his, it was almost as if he had lost himself in a bed of roses as showers of scarlet petals rained on him. He could almost hear the tinkling of the glasses as the crimson wine swayed along to the clink, and he could almost smell the lush fragrance of million bouquets of roses. The glass tilted and spilled the intoxicating liquid over him, as if trying to drown him in both the aroma of roses and the inebriation of wine.

“It’s not like I wanted to. I had to.” Jamil smiled teasingly as he leaned in and silenced Kalim with a kiss on the lips. As if intoxicated by wine, Kalim’s cheeks began to burn a pale shade of red as his eyes turned glassy. Jamil looked at him affectionately as he ruffled his tousled hair and watched him fall into slumber once again.

_ It’s not like I wanted to fall in love with you. After all, all these years I’ve been living carefully to stay hidden in your shadows, and all I wanted was to be set free. But there’s no turning back...after all, who am I to defy my heart when it beats for you?  _

_ At least, after all these years... _

_ I can stop running away and hold your hand without worrying I had no ‘place’ to do so.  _

_ Sweet dreams, Kalim. I love you. _

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaa honestly I love these two baebies so much!! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
> Thank you so much for reading until the end! Your support is greatly appreciated and honestly means everything to me! It would be my outmost honour if this was to your liking uwu~!


End file.
